releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic stone
Magic Stones are stones that have different abilities each that can be unleashed by the use of magic power. Overview They can be used by witches, have many different uses such as flying, lightning,... Made from Chaos Beasts that were tamed by the Demons. Demons can also use them and will carry them along. Senior demons can drop even more valuable stones which are required for Sigil of the War. History Demons In the First Battle of Divine Will, most demons did not have Magic Stones. Instead, they relied on their immense bodies and impenetrable armor and attacked human cities with metal spears. Their use of Magic Stones were much more common during the Second Battle of Divine Will.Chapter 354 They produced their Magic Stones through Chaos Beasts, a type of Demon, who could transform God's Stones of Retaliation into a variety of Magic Stones after swallowing them. Humans As only Demons were capable of creating Magic Stones at the age of the Witch Federation, the Magic Stones the witches used all came from Demons.Chapter 388 The Witch Federation's Investigations The Bliss Army of the Witch Federation once captured a Chaos Beast on a remote Devil's Town and brought it back to Taquila, afterwards making it work for the Holy City. As Chaos Beasts were extremely unintelligent, it automatically transformed the God's Stones it was fed. However, the witches couldn't figure out how to make it produce more powerful magic stones, and as they also didn't know how to raise it, it turned yellow and wilted like an uprooted plant six months after it was first captured. Later investigations made by the Quest Society on other Devil's Towns led to the conclusion that Chaos Beasts were the only way of obtaining Magic Stones and it would take a longer time to produce more powerful stones. Utilization by Witches Witches can activate a Magic Stone by channeling their magic power into it. As this process requires magic power, in the human race only witches can activate them. Some witches can refill others' magic power or directly exchange the magic power collected from two people. This way, a witch can channel much more power than the amount she has in her own body and cause a Magic Stone to act continuously. However, this method usually only works on the Stones of Mist with the simplest form of magic power, such as Stones of Light or Echo Stones, which aren't much help in battle. List of Known Magic Stones * Stone of Light: Once magic power is channeled into it, a pale yellow light streams out of it, which can quickly exceed the light of a torch.Chapter 387 For how long it keeps illuminating its surroundings depends on the amount of magic power channeled into it. To make a Stone of Light shine forever, the magic power of more than 10 witches is required. * Stone of Vigilance:' '''Sends out signals. * '''Stone of Pathfinding': Locates things. * Magic Stone of Observation'Chapter 690 * '''Echo Stone'Chapter 391 * '''Marking Stone * Stone of Flight: It lets one ascend into the air.Chapter 325 References Category:Magic Category:Terminology